


metaphor

by mkg (notmyyehet)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Late Night Writing, Poems, implied suicide, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyehet/pseuds/mkg
Summary: he only sees metaphors.





	

he moves his hand, his fingers, his arm. a chain reaction. light peeking through the darkness like an explosion. light shining through the cracks in his foundation. showing how quickly he's breaking.

he loves metaphors, to the point of not being able to distinguish them from actual phrases. a phrase could mean something entirely different because that's what he is like.

something that means one thing and then another. a boy who is a man. a human who is a doll. a smile who is a sob.

because actions are metaphors. because everything is a metaphor. because his love was a metaphor for hate.  
his life a metaphor for death.

**Author's Note:**

> from kpop fanfiction to late night prose.  
> my second name is quite different.


End file.
